What I Thought Was True
by Choctaw-chan
Summary: When Shampoo gets sick, Mousse is there to take care of her. But, what happens when the whole thing gets turned around, and Shampoo has to return the favor?
1. What I Think

What I Thought Was True  
  
Chapter One: What I Think  
Mousse turned to wash the other side of the floor. He started when Shampoo came in.  
She glared at him. "Stupid Mousse!" She screamed. "Mousse missed spot on floor!" She pointed to the spot on the floor that she had just made, coming back in from outside.  
He scrubbed it some more. Shampoo gave him a growl, and walked out to serve a young boy and his friend.  
'She always finds the tiniest spots.' Mousse thought as he scrubbed back and forth. 'My work is constantly abused by Shampoo, but I still love her.' He sighed and resumed scrubbing another part of the floor.  
  
A cocky, raven-headed boy walked into the restaurant. Shampoo looked up from her work and smiled. She ran toward him. "Airen!" She greeted happily.  
Mousse looked up from cooking. "Here we go again."He muttered.  
Ranma looked at Shampoo. "Y-yo Shampoo." He said nervously.  
Mousse stopped cooking for a minute. 'Time to save Ranma, as much as I hate to.'  
He walked over to Shampoo and whispered in her ear. Shampoo made a surprised look and rushed off toward the kitchen.  
"Thanks Mousse." Ranma said letting out a long sigh.  
"No problem." Mousse replied and turned to leave. He detested that he had to go back to work he had to do it. He let out a groan and left.  
  
=========== At the Tendo Dojo ===========  
"Ranma, you jerk!" Akane screamed as she kicked her Ranma dummy upside the chin. "JERK!"  
Ranma heard her as he was coming back from Nekohanten. He decided not to go inside from the back way, seeing as how that's where Akane was.  
"Ranma, you aren't sneaking in the other way now are you?" Akane said as Ranma was sneaking around the side of the dojo to the front door.  
"Uh... n-nn-no!" Ranma replied.  
Akane smiled a fake smile. "Good. 'Cause if you are your gonna take the place of the dummy." She said.  
"K-k-kay.." Ranma agreed.  
Ranma walked around the back cautiously. All of a sudden he was thrust backwards into the wall.  
"What the heck was that for, Akane?!" He shouted.  
"You went to Nekohanten and saw Shampoo! That's what the heck it was for you idiot!" She exploded back into his face.  
"I always go there.." He replied quickly. "Not to see Shampoo."  
Ranma was about to come up with a smart remark...  
"YOW! That's COLD!" He screamed. Ranma looked at himself. He was back to being a girl!  
"AKANE!" She chased after her. "HOW DARE YOU!"  
Souun looked out the door and spoke to Genma. "I think they get alone fine, Genma."  
  
=========== At Nekohanten ===========  
Mousse had just finished cooking and it was almost time for Nekohanten to close for the night.  
He wiped his forehead and sighed. "Thank God today is over."  
Mousse began to walk upstairs to the attic which was considered his room.  
"Where is Stupid Mousse going now?" Shampoo scolded as she came into the kitchen.  
"To bed." He replied coolly.  
"Be up early tomorrow and cook for customers. Do that or Stupid Mousse will be in big trouble with Great-Granmother." Shampoo said,  
"Fine. G'night Shampoo." Mousse said as he went upstairs.  
'Night Mousse.'  
Shampoo went up to take a shower and go to bed. 'Good night.'  
  
================================================================== Please review ppl. I'd love to figure out what u think. Even if you hate this, I'm gonna sing my Read and Review song. Push the little purple button and review. It's not so hard. Just push the little purple button and review!!!(It's kinda what I do all the time...) ^_~ 


	2. What A Wake Up Call!

(A/N: Yo yo yo! I was hoping for more reviews than that but hey, you gotta take pain to do your best as a writer... Hope you enjoy!)  
  
What I Thought Was True Chapter 2: What A Wake Up Call  
  
Ranma turned over in his bed, which, was a mistake. Genma, who was back in his Panda form, yawned and turned over onto Ranma.  
Ranma quickly tried to push Pop off him...  
After about forty-five minutes of trying to free himself of his furry prison, Akane came to wake Ranma up, only to find him looking like a pancake.  
Akane rolled her eyes and pulled Ranma out from underneath Pop.  
"Happy now?" She said in his face.  
"Yeah..." He said stretching his arms. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
=========== At Nekohanten ===========  
  
Mousse had no idea what time it was, but he wanted to sleep some more. Yesterday was so exhausting.  
Shampoo looked around the kitchen. She looked in the pantry and she looked out back. "No Mousse." She said. She walked back in to find Cologne already doing what she was going to do next. Go up to Mousse's room. 'Aiya! Mousse in big trouble!' Shampoo followed Cologne up the stairs to the attic.  
Cologne didn't even bother to knock or let Mousse know that they were there, she just opened the door and...  
SPLASH!  
  
=========== At the Tendo Dojo ===========  
Ranma was eating slowly as Akane lectured him on watching out for big 'Human Pandas'.  
Ranma had a look of total boredom on his face as he finished eating the bacon and ramen Kasumi had made for him. He rolled his eyes.  
Akane didn't notice that Ranma wasn't even in the dojo any more. He was already on his way to school.  
Souun came up to Akane. "Uh.. I think Ranma left already..." He told her.  
Akane clenched her hands into fists. "How dare he leave without me. Ranma you JERK!" She screamed as she ran out of the room.  
  
=========== At Nekohanten ===========  
  
"MPH!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Mousse yelled but it only came out of his mouth as.." QUACK QUACK QUACK!"  
Mousse looked extremely angry. One could tell that he would be cussing if he spoke like a human at the moment.  
Shampoo giggled in the background. Cologne was holding the bucket still.  
Mousse moved his eyes from the old hag to Shampoo, who was still giggling. 'She finds this FUNNY?!' He thought.  
Cologne placed down some work clothes on his bed. "Mousse, go turn back into a human, get dressed for work and come down to cook." With that the hag left.  
Shampoo patted Mousse on the head and followed her Great-Grandmother.  
Mousse growled, went into the bathroom to take warm shower, then got dressed and went downstairs. Still furious. 


End file.
